


love drunk

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Kissing, Other, ambiguously gendered reader, the gang gets wine drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: poly bowers gang + reader gets wine drunk. kissing ensues.





	love drunk

Two of the bottles of wine were drained in record time. Three big bottles left.

 

“How’d you get this, again?” asked Henry for the third time.

 

“I told you, baby,” you said, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. “My big sister loves me.”

 

“I love your sister,” said Patrick.

 

He was swaying just a little bit in place. Whether it was from the wine, or just him, you didn’t know.

 

“Please don’t,” you said.

 

“Aw, why not?”

 

“She’s not your type.”

 

Belch actually giggled. “What’s that? The type that doesn’t like crazy?”

 

You giggled with him.

 

“The type that likes girls,” you said.

 

The boys all took a deep breath.

 

“Even better,” said Patrick.

 

“That’s my sister, asshole. If you, if you mess with her,” you said, stumbling over your words, “I’ll — I’ll kick your ass. No, I’ll _kill_ you.”

 

“Promise?” he asked, sweet and sickening.

 

“Ew. I promise.”

 

You sunk deeper into Henry’s arms, head under his chin, balancing your cup of wine so it wouldn’t spill on you.

 

“Cuddly baby,” he murmured into your hair.

 

You hummed in response.

 

At this point of the night, you were all in a lovely pile. It shouldn’t have surprised you after all this time, but these boys were affectionate when they drank.

 

Vic was curled up in Belch’s lap, his legs thrown across Patrick’s. Patrick had an arm around Henry’s shoulder, and Henry held you, the sweetest thing he could manage.

 

You kept having to take deep breaths and thank god or whatever was responsible that you had these boys. God, you loved them.

 

Vic pressed a line of kisses to Belch’s jaw, Belch blushing more than he already was. Patrick’s hand met yours in Henry’s hair and you smiled at each other. Henry just sighed.

 

“You know what I’m thinking about?” said Belch.

 

“Mm?” you said.

 

“Wine is just… wine is just really, really sad grapes.”

 

“Nah, that’s raisins,” said Patrick. “Wine is just dead grapes. Like, rotting dead grapes.”

 

You all shouted at him, and Vic threw something. It landed in Patrick’s cup, and everyone cheered.

 

“You’re so gross,” you said.

 

“You love me,” Patrick replied.

 

“Against my will, maybe.”

 

“Be nice,” said Vic. “He’s not so bad. Creepy and weird, but he’s not so bad.”

 

“I knew someone here loved me,” said Patrick.

 

Then he leaned in and gave Vic the sloppiest kiss you think you’d ever seen.

 

When the kiss was done, Belch said dryly, “I give it a seven.”

 

“Eight,” said Henry.

 

“Mm… seven and a half?” you said.

 

“I think we can do better,” said Patrick, fishing whatever it was that Vic threw out of his wine.

 

Vic didn’t answer. He was gulping more wine. Then, finally, he spoke up.

 

“It’s not your turn anymore,” he said. Then he looked at you.

 

He waved you in. You kissed him, something as soft as the smile he gave you. He smiled again, then slipped his tongue into your mouth, getting catcalls from the other boys.

 

You split, petting his hair. He moved into the touch, like a cat begging for more.

 

“Eight,” said Henry. “Coulda been better.”

 

“Six,” said Patrick. “No biting. Boring.”

 

“Nine,” said Belch. He didn’t explain why.

 

But you all knew.

 

“That’s just ‘cause Vic’s your favorite,” said Patrick before reaching over to uncork another bottle.

 

“Is not,” said Belch, his face burning.

 

God, you loved that he was a blushy drunk.

 

“Am too,” said Vic, settling deeper into Belch’s lap. “Don’t lie.”

 

“’M not,” Belch lied.

 

“It’s not like we’re mad about it, babe. You can have favorites,” you said.

 

“You’re all my favorites,” he said. “Just for different things.”

 

“Oh yeah? What am I?” Patrick asked.

 

“Fuck,” said Belch. “I don’t know.”

 

“Well, Vic’s clearly your favorite kisser,” you said, trying not to stutter.

 

Patrick poured you more wine. You smiled to thank him.

 

“Maybe,” Belch allowed.

 

“No, he definitely is.”

 

“No, that’s you,” he said, looking at you. Then his face turned bright red, to beat all other blushes of the night.

 

You grinned. “Cool.”

 

“So what’s Vic?”

 

“His favorite lay,” said Patrick.

 

He was flicking his lighter open, then on, then closed, then open again. It was dangerously close to Henry’s hair, and Henry leaned away like his life depended on it, taking you forward with him.

 

You looked at Belch for confirmation. He didn’t deny it, so it had to be true.

 

“What about me?” asked Henry.

 

“Favorite passenger?”

 

“Boring.”

 

“Favorite blow job?”

 

“That’s gotta be it,” said Henry. “Belch?”

 

Belch shrugged, but you figured it was true.

 

“God, what’s Patrick, then?” you asked.

 

“Overall favorite,” said Patrick. “Best at everything.”

 

You all groaned.

 

“No, definitely not,” said Vic. “Gotta be something you’re the best at.”

 

“I told you, it’s everything.”

 

“Nope,” you said. “Wait, this isn’t about being the best, is it? This is about how Belch feels about it.”

 

Belch nodded.

 

“Then what am I?” Patrick demanded.

 

“Favorite weirdo,” said Henry. “No one’s a freak like you, Pat.”

 

It was such a nice thing to say to Patrick that you kinda had to steady yourself.

 

“Sounds about right,” said Belch.

 

“I’ll take it,” said Patrick, winking at Belch.

 

You stifled a laugh. Sometimes, when Patrick tried to be sexy it just fell flat. This was one of those times.

 

With no prompt, Henry leaned in and gave Vic the most energetic kiss you thought you’d ever seen. He really gave it to him, holding him by the back of the neck, putting so much teeth and tongue into it that you were a little breathless just watching it.

 

They broke, Vic sucking in a huge breath.

 

“Ten,” said Henry.

 

“You can’t vote, asshole,” you said, flicking his ear.

 

“Should be able to,” he replied.

 

“Eight,” said Patrick, obviously teasing Henry for his earlier votes.

 

“Eight,” said Belch.

 

You thought about it. “Nine. It was pretty good.”

 

“Uh huh. Maybe I’m — maybe I’m your favorite,” said Henry, pulling you close with an arm around your middle.

 

“Maybe,” you said, not wanting to start a debate again about who was whose favorite anything.

 

You pressed a short kiss right under his ear. He shivered.

 

Patrick grinned at Henry like he was ready to eat him alive. Then, he leaned in and bit down on Henry’s shoulder. Henry winced, but didn’t move away. You smiled at him, stroking the side of his face, kissing his neck again.

 

You knew Patrick felt like he had to do this — if he didn’t leave his mark, he felt like no one knew he owned all of you. He didn’t understand that you all owned him just as much, and that no one would dare get in the way of that. Everyone knew, somehow, and no one would stand in your way.

 

When he came up for air from Henry’s shoulder, you kissed him. It was all bite, as kisses from Patrick always were.

 

You kept kissing him, your head spinning and the world beginning to tilt. Maybe you’d had just a little too much to drink, but god knew you weren’t going to stop.

 

He bit down on your bottom lip, hard, and you gasped, pulling away. He nosed at your cheek, forehead pressed to yours. You didn’t often think it of him, but it was cute. He was being _cute_.

 

“What do you think?” he asked.

 

“Mm, solid nine and a half,” you said.

 

“I’ll take it for now. It’s time to try again with Vic,” he said, pointing at Vic.

 

You both looked over and found that Vic was very, very busy with Belch’s tongue in his mouth and his hands on his ass. You whistled at them. Vic, not even breaking the kiss, flipped you off.

 

“I think we can do better than them, don’t you?” asked Henry.

 

“Definitely,” you said, turning to straddle him.

 

It ended up being a very good, very drunk night.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
